Storage Space
Items from the PW Boutique can expand Inventory or bank space. These items can be sold at Player Shops, but there are no quests to get them for free as with the Pet Bag and Bank. Bank inventory can be expanded by two quests from any Banker, for eight slots, as well as the expansion stones. Stones and the quests do not stack. See Increase Safe Slots for the quest to expand the player Bank The Mailbox can hold a very large number of items, either ones that are mailed from one character to another, or put up for sale at the Auction House for unreasonably high prices and returned. Characters cannot send mail to themselves. Player Inventory Accessed with the bottom right icon; the default hotkey is "B". The inventory can only be expanded with items bought from the Boutique Inventory Stones can expand inventory by eight slots a time, or to 64 slots total. The Stones can be sold at Player Shops, and are quite reasonable cost for high level players (prices may fluctuate between 2 and 5 million coin each), but there are no quests to get them for free as with the Pet Bag and Bank. Super Inventory Stones (more steady at 25 million or so coin from players) are best for very large inventory, and players will want to be knowledgeable about the player shop market for these items, and decisive about the issue, as it is most efficient if it is used before other stones. It expands the inventory to 64 slots, whether or not other stones have been used. Therefore it can add +32 slots maximum, but less than that if other stones have already been used). Super Inventory Stones used if the inventory is already 64 will expand it to 80 slots, and if it is already 80, to the current maximum of 96. Two inventory Stones must be used when slots are 64, then three when expanding from 72 to 80, then four, and then the final 88-96 requires five. However, if market prices for Inventory Stones fall below 1/9 of Super Inventory Stones, as has happened at some times on some servers, then even the final upgrade is cheaper with regular rather than Super Stones. Player Bank Accessed at any Banker. In addition to expansion through items bought from the Boutique, any banker will also offer and receive two quests. each called Increase Safe Slots, to collect Dragon Quest items: five of each of the set of level 20 DQ items, and ten of the set of level 31 items Account Stash * Account Stash Stone - rarely seen in catshops, but they do exist, and can be traded Although a few items are excluded, some otherwise untradable items are allowed. No normally tradeable items are disallowed, and can be traded between characters on the same account with this stash. Items that can be placed in the Account Stash that could not otherwise be traded at all: * Items bought with Event Gold at the Boutique cannot be traded, unlike their normal Gold counterparts. However, they can be placed in the Account Stash - Save up gold on one character for larger purchases, while buying them cheaper things in the meantime with other characters. * Astoundingly, Call to Duty tabs can be traded between players on the same account through the Account Stash, although they cannot of course be traded between players * Weapons from the Divine Emissary quests can be traded this way Low level useful item * Lv.5 Darkness Stamp and other non-tradable Reputation items * Makeover Scroll and the Mantou from the Beautiful Chang quest * Rejuvenation potions from the Lochmur Legend quests-and even the Emerald Meteor and Silver Crescent rings from that quest line! * Clothing from the Lucidsilver Envoy and Lucidgold Envoy Wardrobe Stores Fashion. Wardrobe Stones open up an additional eight slots each. Crafting Closet Stores crafting ingredients (Materials, or Mats), somewhat broadly construed, in that it also stores Molds. Closet Stones open up an additional eight slots each. Category:Misc Category:Inventory Category:Gameplay Category:User Interface